Alyssa Lies
by sbeatlesfanatic
Summary: Sequel to Daddies little girl. Aurora makes a new friend with a girl at school who's being abused. Chris develops a little crush on her that he doesn't want anyone to know about. Ashley finds out she's pregnant with Johnny's child.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency

* * *

Alyssa lies

Chapter one

Johnny was tired when he got home that he instantly fell asleep on the sofa only two hours later to be woken up by his daughter. Aurora was now five years old and had brown hair up to her shoulder. She still had the same baby face and the baby hazel eyes but the bruises faded and she now was a happy kid.

She had woken him up by dropping her backpack on the floor by the couch and stomping up and down knowing that would get him up. Glaring at his daughter, he noticed how she only smiled back at him sweetly. She was really good at persuasion and the number one reason that she wasn't always grounded.

Plus Ashley usually took her to do things with her and made up the absense of her mother. Lately Ashley thought it would be okay to take Aurora to church and although he approved of it, it didn't stop Aurora from reading out of the bible and even taking with her to school. Ashley was very optimisitic that Aurora would listen if she took the ten commandments seriously and even put one above the television in the living room.

Without Ashley, Johnny didn't know what he'd do and was glad that fate had let them meet although he didn't like the circumstance. Emma had died a year ago with cancer and although he was saddened by it, Ashley was very nice. Her mother would come once a week and take Aurora on a clothes shopping spree and when Roy heard that he once again was having a nice relationship with a girlfriend's parents asked how he lucked out again.

"Mommie Ashley is taking me to the zoo today if I do my homework," Aurora told him.

Johnny nodded and sat up. He acknowledged that he at least got five hours of sleep. Smiling at her he wondered if Aurora knew how glad he was that he had a child like her. She could be hyper and noisy but he loved her all the same. Jenny often buddied up with her even though they were two grades apart and although he wasn't sure about Chris yet he knew that the boy stared at her when he thought no one was looking.

"I'm going to take spanish, it's a good language to take up and my friend Dakota is giving me lessons because she knows it," Aurora said as she did her spelling.

Johnny looked at her with a suprised look wondering why she was going to persue another language.

"I thought you said you wanted to make a difference with people," Johnny asked.

"Silly I have ta know languages to help people. Look at Uncle Marco,"Aurora said looking at him like he was silly.

"Daddie, what's a hysterectomy," she asked.

Johnny looked at her hiding his reaction choosing to remain expressionless. The truth was Aurora had to have one when she was two to stop the bleeding because of the sexual abuse she had went through under her stepfather. That meant that it was impossible for her to carry any kids of her own and he hated that later she would never experience it.

"You'll know when your older," he told her.

"How old," she asked curiously.

"Seventeen," Johnny told her.

She nodded and went back to her homework.

* * *

Chris Desoto was sure that nobody caught him looking at her at the barbeque but the thing was he didn't know why he did it himself. He had always thought when the three year old care free little girl Aurora entered their lives that she was just a stupid little girl but when he saw her at a recent party he didn't know why he felt this way but he felt different. He no longer thought of her as that silly little girl that tried to make everybody laugh but a girl that was real intelligent for someone being in kidergarden.

He knew he was way too old for her too. He always saw her playing with Jen and most of the time Dakota, Paris, Brownie, Kylie or some other friend Aurora had known in her daycare. She had a lot of friends and usually when someone was mean to her she didn't hesitate to tell them what was on her mind. One time she got in trouble because the kid brought her close to tears and she kicked the third grader in the belly earning her a detention and a talk between her principal and her daddy.

He didn't know if this knew feeling meant that he felt protective of her like she was his sister or if he liked her. Anyways, he didn't want anyone to know. Alot of kids at the school said how annoying she was already and how she was always trying to change the world. But he knew there was more to her than met the eye and he liked that she remained herself and didn't become alot like the others that want to be popular so they make new friends and forget their old ones.

No she didn't and he found that he really respected her above all that.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Emergency but the other characters not part of emergency I do own!

Finally got inspiration back! Sorry it took too long, I've been working as well.

* * *

Aurora was finished with homework and awaiting Ashley's return from work. Her dad had gotten up and made them a small dinner, a portion he saved for Mommy Ashley. She smiled up at him and Johnny couldn't help but smile back. She was glad that she had nice people raising her.

Ashley got home a moment later and looked tired. Aurora happily stated that she finished her homework but seeing her disheveled look decided to save the zoo another time for when they could acutally enjoy it.

"Daddy, can I go to Brownie's house?" she asked. "She told me that she would teach me to count in espanol."

Johnny looked at her in askence and Ashley looked surprised as well.

"Didn't you want to go to the zoo?" Ashley asked surprised.

"Mommy Ashley you are tired. Save the zoo for when you and daddy can enjoy it with me. Until then I need to learn spanish to help people," she said seriously.

She was happy when Johnny finally obligued and let her go.

* * *

The next day was stupid thursday because that day there was always a new student in the school just being registered or having moved here. Why here of all places, Aurora wouldn't know.

They were all in their seats ready practice simple addition. Aurora got the hang of the ones, twos, and threes, which Aurora was really good at. The teacher came in and greeted them with a small looking girl behind her. The girl looked so adorable and so small, (Aurora thought she looked four and not five or six like most of the kids here were).

"Class this is Elyssa Summers. Please be nice to her okay," she told them.

She was placed next to Aurora and she saw the girl had long brown hair to her shoulders and deep chocolate brown eyes. She also noticed a grayish spot on her cheek. Aurora didn't like thinking about stuff like that because for some reason she hated even seeing daddy sporting blue, black, and even purple marks. Why she hated it, she never found out. She didn't remember much before she found her daddy and Mommy Ashley and when she asked Uncle Chet, he told her that she didn't have to know and just to be thankful she had such good parents now.

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Brownie whispered for her to wipe her eyes and asked if she was okay.

"I'm okay Brownie," she told her with a small smile.

Brownie nodded and glanced at the bruise.

"You shouldn't be surprised. When you first came to day care you had plenty of those," she added and Aurora just nodded.

Elyssa looked over and Aurora noticed that she had a purplish bruise on her temple, one on her arm and a knot on her forehead.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I fell and Daddy thinks I'm accdent plone," she said nose wrinkled up at the fact that she believed that she said it wrong.

"It's accident prone Elyssa and I wanted to ask you the same thing," the teacher mentioned.

"I'm telling the truth, I fell," Elyssa told her.

The teacher nodded and went to the front to teach. Aurora couldn't help but continue to stare at all the things that she saw. If Brownie was correct then she must have been whatever the teacher said Elyssa meant too. She must have fell a lot as well.

Smiling, she turned back to the teacher and decided after school to get to know Elyssa more.

* * *

Elyssa was hoping that her mother would get home fast so that she wouldn't be questioned anymore. Those kids were always questioning her and she hated it. At lunch, Aurora was the worst, asking her how she got every single bump, bruise, burn, and even scrapes. She didn't know Aurora well but she seemed like a snob. She had all these friends and she took everything out of porportion.

"I'm sorry," she turned in amazement seeing Aurora behind her.

"I just wanted to be friends with you and I think I already chased you away," she said aloud.

Elyssa shook her head in disappointment. She felt bad for thinking Aurora was a stuck up snob now.

"I'm sorry that you thought that," Elyssa admitted.

Aurora beamed.

"Maybe you could come to my house and we could play," Aurora said happily.

Elyssa nodded.

Aurora continued for what seemed like forever and for the first time Elyssa found herself smiling. She loved the fact that she seemed to finally make a friend that didn't judge her. Aurora may have been too hyper for her own good but at least she was making such a good effort.

Her smile halted once she saw that it was her father picking her up. Aurora seemed to notice so Elyssa put up and a fake smile and left her to leave with her daddy. She knew Aurora was dissapointed that they couldn't talk more. She soon forgot about it when she got home and flinched expecting what was going to happen now.

Sorry I lied Aurora, she thought as she was struck on the side of her other face. I lied so that you won't know and think I'm horrible because daddy doesn't love me.

After she began to sink into unconsciousness, she remembered that although she didn't have any friends before she had them now. A small smile graced her lips as she finally welcomed the darkness.


End file.
